Today, users prefer to watch a mobile video on an intelligent terminal such as a tablet computer. User behavior changes and an explosive increase in video services have increased pressure on wireless networks. To satisfy user requirement, evolved multimedia broadcast multicast service (eMBMS) broadcast solution based on a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology may be used. The eMBMS broadcast solution has advantages such as high LTE bandwidth, high spectral efficiency, and almost no restriction on quantity of users for receiving content in a broadcast mode.
In an existing eMBMS broadcast solution, resource scheduling can require multiple network elements. The multiple network elements can include a broadcast-multicast service center (BM-SC), a multimedia broadcast multicast service gateway (MGW), a mobility management entity (MME), a multi-cell/multicast coordination entity (MCE), an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and the like. In an existing resource scheduling method, a signaling procedure can be long, and multiple network elements may be required, for example, from a BM-SC to an MBMS-GW and an MME, then to an MCE and an eNodeB. Furthermore, an upper-level network element may only know an execution result of a lower-level network element and may not know a final execution result of a broadcast program. As a result, utilization of a broadcast channel resource can be low.